You Taste Like Papou
by ColorfulAlgebra
Summary: Every year at Destiny Middle School the eight graders get a papou fruit. Sora’s in eighth grade. RxS, mentions of SxK. Yaoi. Oneshot. Drabble.


AlwaysChanging: I though this was a cute drabble and wanted to write it.

Title: You Taste Like Papou

Author: AlwaysChanging

Pairings: RikuxSora, fake SoraxKairi

Warnings: Fluff and drabbling.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to lay claim to Kingdom Hearts, I don't have the papers. And I'm kinda scared of working with devils. (lawyers) So I don't own anything.

Note: This is a one-shot and drabble.

Summary: Every year at Destiny Middle School the eight graders get a papou fruit. Sora's in eighth grade. RxS, mentions of SxK. Yaoi. One-shot. Drabble.

* * *

**You Taste Like Papou**

Every year at Destiny Middle School, in eighth grade, everyone got a papou fruit. Some shared with others, but most ate them alone on the beach. Eating one alone on the beach was supposed to bring your one true love to you. Well, Sora Strife didn't need someone to give him a papou fruit to eat on the beach alone to get his true love.

He'd already, as a young child of three, got a papou fruit from his sea-loving grandmother. She built a shack on the island and lived there, only coming to the mainland for Sora. So, once she gave him a papou from the tree her great-great-great-great-grandmother planted. Leaving him on the beach with the star-shaped fruit, she went back to the shack.

Young Sora smiled broadly and bit on the papou. It tasted like a Pina Colada. The bright blue eyed boy quickly decided he loved the taste. He ate it all in a matter of minutes. He returned to the shack only after licking all the tasty juice off his hands. Yum.

The legend worked. The next day, his one true love moved in next door.

Riku Hetomoshi.

Silver hair, super strong, tall, four, aquamarine eyes. Perfection in the human form. At first, Riku didn't like Sora. Not one bit. But soon, he warmed up to the innocent little boy and stood up for the brunette in school. Riku was a grade higher then Sora, but no made fun of the silver haired male for it. He was much too perfect.

They went through elementary and middle school together, with a girl named Kairi Teech joining them in Sora's third grade year. Riku didn't like her much, and proved it by constantly touching Sora. _Everywhere_,

The blue eyed boy never forgot the time Riku was in seventh and he was in sixth. As Riku's class was going in from the playground, Sora and Kairi's was coming out. The aqua eyed male was walking past Sora, and slapped his bum, much like some high school boys did to their girlfriends.

Sora was stunned in the spot all thirty recess minutes. His classmates were all asking him questions. Riku didn't get in trouble, and Riku didn't get made fun of because he liked guys as well, if not better, then girls. He was too perfect for that.

So, kindergarten through eighth, Riku was Sora's friend. In sixth, with the little episode of ass-smacking, the young boy started "like-liking" the young Hetomoshi. He was sure this was the one. The one his Grandmother helped him find.

Kairi was a cover-up. While no one would ever pick on Riku, the coolest, hottest, smartest, most popular Destiny Middle School student and kid for ages 1-15. Sora was a different story. Once Riku was gone to Fait High School, Sora was in stock for open-season.

But, in eighth, no one made fun of him. He had "High Guardians". Riku, Axel, Roxas his younger twin, his older brother Cloud in Radiant Garden whom came home for visits on long weekends, Leon—Squall—his brother's boyfriend, Yuffie, Aerith, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, and Kairi all protected him.

Riku all around guarded him all around. Axel Lotus protected him when he had time, mostly beating others up and intimidating them. Roxas threatened people with Axel, the popular sophomore in Fait High and Roxas' boyfriend Cloud had a female-like build, like his siblings, but had Leon by him—always.

Leon—Squall—Leonheart was protective in the extreme to his small boyfriend. Sora just came as a package deal. Yuffie was weird, and, unless you wanted to be stealthily poisoned, you didn't cross her or her friends. Aerith was just moral support. Wakka was nice, but only stood up verbally because no one ever picked on him by Wakka. There was a mellow vibe around the boy. And he was captains of the swim and blitzball teams…

Tidus was cool, and swim team captain, along with Blitzball. He was strong, and great reputation. As a bonus, he would be on the teams in High School no matter what, because Wakka was crushing on him. Selphie was because she was the biggest and best girl in the school. She was good at making and braking people, too. Kairi just pitched in sometimes, because Riku would like her more that way.

But, none of that matter now. Sora Strife was now going to be popular because Riku and Axel wished it and they always got what they wanted. Fait High School had two kings, and those kings ruled everything and everyone. But tonight that didn't matter. Tonight, two months after graduation, the beaches were clear and Riku was there with him.

"Ri," Sora started. "…H-have you ever eaten papou?"

"Yeah, I ate it a few times. I hang out by the tree, remember?"

At fifteen going on sixteen, Riku still had hot silver hair, was still strong, still tall, not four, and still had those breath-taking aquamarine orbs. Still perfection in the human form.

"Yeah… Um…"

"Sora," Riku asked jokingly. "Are you going to ask me to share your papou?"

A long silence following and Riku wondered if he'd done something wrong.

"Yes," the blue eyed boy breathed. "Share my papou with me. Please."

Riku smirked in a hot fashion and dropped to the cool sand. "Here," he said, outreaching his hand. "Do you have it?"

Sora blushed crimson and fumbled in his bag for a moment. "H-here," he said uncertainly. "I-I didn't break it…"

"I know."

The wind that had stayed still all day picked up a little. The star-shaped fruit dripped and the juice lazily ran down Riku's fingers as he tore the green leaves off. When Sora looked questioningly, he answered: "It'd get in the way."

"Get in the way of wha—"

Suddenly a fair amount of papou was in his mouth and Riku's lips were on his, sharing the fruit in between mouths. To Sora, paradise had just sunk in. When they stopped kissing, and split the yellow fruit normally, the brunette had something to say.

"You taste like papou."

* * *

AC: Reveiw. Please.


End file.
